Bleeding in Unfixable wounds
by Drifter- Erin
Summary: Sakura Asakura looked for her long lost brother she didn't know his name or apperence but one day she walks in a small town and sees a shrine with her last name and that is the only begining YxA RxOOC


Bleeding In Unfixable Wounds  
Drunken Fox  
Yeah Anime of the Month yep Shaman King  
FANfiction Notice the Fan  
~~~~~~~~~~One Step Closer~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'I cannot take this anymore'  
A Zanba stood on the top of a shrine. Her face expression was not  
there. Her name was Sakura Asakura. She stood there often she had no real  
reason but she did.  
'Saying Everything I said before'  
Sakura didn't like daylight but the night-light. She couldn't even say much  
about it. She knew that was that.  
'All these words make no sense'  
She never even knew the name of her brother. She knew she had one or...did  
she. She always fought like this.  
'I found Bliss in ignorance'  
She started walking off the Shrine she looked at it. A Shrine to an Officer  
of a false imperial army. How ignorant could someone get? She stopped and  
found might it be easier to be ignorant.  
'The less I hear the less you'll say'  
She growled at herself and went back to walking. She had walked quite  
awhile before she reached a city. She hated cities but she knew she would  
never find her brother if she didn't go in them. She streets had their very  
own suns (She is talking about streetlights) she looked around the light  
reflected off her dark red hair she squinted her amber eyes. Amber and red  
eyes were very common among zanbas. She sighed and continued to hate the  
city. She wore a black t-shirt and black jeans along with a large black  
cape under it a katana with the symbols "Fire" and "Wind" carved in the  
scabbard. She looked pretty scary.  
'But you'll find that out anyway'  
She walked past a shrine she stopped and looked at the name 'Asakura'.  
Sakura gasped and forced open the door. She looked at all the people  
staring at her. "Were is the owner," She said gruffly. A man with an  
extremely odd hairdo stood up. "Hey you want to get to Lord Yoh you have to  
get though me," He said. He pulled out a wooden sword and said "Ryu of the  
Wooden Sword" He said. Sakura sweat dropped and said "Ok but don't get mad  
at me if you get hurt". A ghost appeared behind Sakura obviously a ninja  
girl. "You called Young Master," She said. Sakura simply nodded and pulled  
her sword from its scabbard. The sword also carved the symbols of Fire and  
Wind on the blade.  
'Just like before...'  
The ninja girl possessed Sakura and they put up a fighting stance. Her cape  
flew off. Ryu was the first to charge at Sakura. Sakura easily dodged. "My  
turn" She said as though she was playing a game. "Fire Whirlwind" She said  
and started spinning her blade over her head. The blade soon caught on  
fire.  
'Everything you say to me...'  
Large winds started to form near the fire. Until the spinning blade looked  
like a fire whirlwind. Then she attacked; Ryu caught on fire and fell. The  
fire around the blade died down and Sakura spat. The ninja girl left  
Sakura's body and Sakura said "Thanks Sasuka". Sasuka nodded and left.  
'Takes me one step closer to the edge'  
Sakura huffed and kicked the burnt fighter aside. Her eyes a cold amber.  
She roughly opened the door then slammed it shut. She noticed her blade  
then sheathed it. She had taken off her shoes when Yoh showed up. "Who are  
you?" He asked. Sakura looked up "Sakura Asakura" She said. "No way I  
thought you were dead," Yoh said looking at her.  
'And I am about to break'  
"Obviously not" Sakura said in a deep voice. Yoh hugged her. "Welcome back  
sis" He said. This was a shock to Sakura she just patted him on the back  
and said "Its good to be back?" Sakura pulled off a scarf and a few other  
ninja items. She shook her head her hair in every direction. "Hey what's  
cookin'" Sakura asked after smelling a good smell. "Either its dinner or  
the burning Ryu" Sakura heard a female voice say. "Hey Anna!" Yoh said with  
glee. Sakura sweat dropped. "Well that is out of the bag" Sakura said.  
'*Music rips up*' (Oi what the.......................................................................  
Oh must be the end of the chapter)  
Erin: *sweat drop* my bad  
Next Chapter  
One step away from the edge  
Sakura stared in admiration of the boy. He was handsome and strong. Not to  
mention had her same eye color. "What are you staring at?" He shouted.  
Sakura blushed "Um Uh no nothing" She stuttered. This had never happened  
before did she love Tao Ren.  
-End-  
Erin: Hmmm I think I am gonna give Ren some booty laters remember review 


End file.
